I am MEGATRON!
by Reclusive Owl
Summary: ... No, he's not... Optimus is caught on the battle field and at the mercy of Megatron. How will this play out?


_Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers... not even in my dreams... :(_

_LINE BREAK_

The battle had started with a roar, the Decepticon and Autobot forces clashing in a ferocious display of brutality. Megatron had headed straight for Optimus Prime, intent on keeping the Autobot leader away from his latest doomsday weapon. With a terrifying clang, the two leaders crashed together.

"I will succeed this time, Prime! The UNIVERSE will bow to ME!" Megatron snarled at his opponent.

"The Autobots will stop you, Megatron!" Optimus rumbled back, his arms locked in a battle of strength with the leader of the Decepticons.

"Don't count on it, Prime!" Megatron suddenly smirked, malicious glee glittering in his red optics.

A sudden twist had Optimus falling down, his helm locked in a death grip and Megatron's fusion cannon aimed point-blank at him. A single bellow from the tyrant attracted the attention of the two armies. The battlefield froze as the Autobots and Decepticons alike took in the scene of Optimus Prime at the mercy of Megatron…

_LINE BREAK_

Prowl could only stare in disbelief at his leader, his battle computer almost frying itself as he tried to come up with a plan to save his leader without getting everyone slagged. Across his sibling bond, he could feel his brother's panicked processors also whirling as they both analyzed the situation.

"You will surrender, Autobots, or your precious Prime will be terminated." Megatron smirked triumphantly.

Not a sound was heard throughout the battlefield. Prowl glanced towards his brother as Megatron continued to threaten Optimus. He looked back at his captured leader.

"You WILL surrender to me! I have won! I am.," the tyrannical leader paused dramatically.

A sudden spurt of mischief from the bond had Prowl looking over at his brother, a wordless question over their bond. The answering shove presented a devious and desperate plan. An invisible smirk threatened to quirk his lips.

"MEGATRON!" Megatron bellowed victoriously.

"No, ya're not," Jazz cut in smoothly.

"Wha-what?" the stunned look on Megatron's face (and really most of the other mechs there) almost made Prowl laugh, his sibling bond with Jazz dancing with hidden humor.

"Ah said ya're not Megatron," Jazz said quite calmly, grateful for the visor covering his optics (he didn't have a clue how Prowl managed to cover up his emotions so well) that hid his laughing optics.

"I-I am too Megatron! That's my designation!" the bewildered warrior said.

"Well, Ah said ya aren't!" Jazz replied in a snotty tone.

"I am too!" Megatron shouted furiously.

"Are not!" Jazz countered, still in the bratty tone.

"Yes, I am!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEA-HUH!"

The two factions watched in disbelieving humor as the Autobot TIC and Megatron began to bicker like younglings, Jazz goading the tyrant on. Prowl slowly sidled up to Optimus and Megatron, the latter's grip on his leader slackening as he argued with the black and white saboteur.

A sudden, strong grip on his right arm interrupted Megatron's insistence that he was indeed Megatron. His loosened grip on the Autobot leader was lost completely as Prowl flipped him, using the gunformer's greater mass against him. Megatron looked up from his new position on the ground and into the barrel of Prowl's acid rifle.

"I believe this battle's over, Megatron," Prowl stated coolly. A sudden explosion had the two armies looking over to where Megatron's doomsday weapon had been and the two Autobots that were staggering away from the smoke.

"So the battle over, yet?" A dented, smoke-covered, but cheerful Wheeljack asked, helm-fins flashing.

"This isn't over Autobot," Megatron growled as Prowl let him stand, "Decepticons, RETREAT!"

With the Decepticons gone, Prowl turned to his brother.

"Jazz, if you weren't my brother, I'd have to brig you for intentionally trying to crash me…"

"Now, Prowler, Ah was only tryin' ta save Optimus," Jazz smiled innocently.

"Yes, of course you were. And I'm a femme," Prowl almost rolled his optics.

"Ah KNEW ya were hidin' something!" Jazz exclaimed.


End file.
